


Pining

by bigbufftrixpuff



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confessions, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Oblivious, how fucking oblivious are these shitheads i swear ill hafta break out some airhorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 22:11:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10397313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbufftrixpuff/pseuds/bigbufftrixpuff
Summary: lance and keith have a crush on each other.





	

"kef" lonc greeted

"FUCKIN WHAT LANC im loOKINg at mY KNIFE CLLECTION" keet mccree snapped

"gO D CLAM UR TITS" lenc replied "i just wnated to tell u

"ur beautiful"

keethhamer gasped in korean

"lanc,,,,, youre amazing,,,"

lanc blushed in spanish

"i lov u"

"i 애정 u 2"

 

mmmkay bye

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the hiatus i think i killed myself when season 2 came out and then i revived


End file.
